


Change over time

by Rileylefay



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: It's just Beau having emotions over her friends, Not Beta Read, Should I tag with relationships?, no thoughts head empty, the mighty nein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileylefay/pseuds/Rileylefay
Summary: Beau has some thoughts over The Mighty Nein and their relationships---possibly projecting onto a character but here we are.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Change over time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatWritesStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatWritesStuff/gifts).



> Uh, i had some thoughts and I miss my friends and it's led to this. I apologize? I guess?

When Beau had first met them, she thought they’d be good for her. But there’s a big difference between thinking, knowing and seeing. And at first she didn’t want to acknowledge it. She was Beau. A miscreant. A disappointment. A brawler.  
But now she was Beau. The Flirt. The Protector. The Friend.  
And it was nice. She felt a bit of pride.  
She wasn’t quite sure when it started. But once she noticed, she began thinking back on other things she had done.

\--  
She had caught Jester, twice now. Beau had caught her, balanced her and taken most of the damage when they had fallen. Beau had started to rationalize that- Jester was a healer, she had to stay up, Beau could take it. But she cut it off. She tried to save her because Jester was her friend.  
It made her think of the ridiculous dress Jester had put her in. If anyone else had asked…. Beau is pretty sure she’d kick them to the curb. But Jester was her friend. Jester also hadn’t had many friends growing up. Beau could relate to that. There’s a difference between hanging around people because they’re your age and actually having friends.  
So, Beau had put on the damned dress. She felt ridiculous but it was worth it, seeing Jester smile. 

\--  
Fjord could hold his own. Beau knew that. But she also knew that he quite often looked down at himself. She could see it in him long before he had said to her but. He was capable. She trusted him. A surprising amount. And he seemed to trust her. After all, he'd made her the First Mate on his ships.  
Beau still watched him, checking for that insecurity. She wanted to help with that. It’s a reason she offered to help him with self-defense and bring him on board with her own training routine.  
He had been helping her, reminding her when she was being too harsh or deliberately hostile. Fjord didn’t mean anything by it, he was keeping an eye out for her. It’s what friends do.

\----  
Nott, well Veth, had been easier to understand at first. A little squirrely, with a penchant for stealing and being a goblin sure as hell didn’t help. Beau could get behind that. Nott was very attached to Caleb but it looked like they’d been together for a while so that made sense. Nott was fun. She was sneaky and underhand at times but became reliable quickly. 

Finding out the truth and how Nott was really Veth and not a goblin but a married halfling woman was something else. Beau didn’t really see a change until Veth was back in her original body or around her family. It was nice though. Looking over their interactions and seeing how things had changed. Veth was still sneaky and a good laugh and reliable. But also someone that Beau wanted to do well, help her get back home to her family. There’s something comforting in having Veth’s flask, a hope that Veth won’t need alcohol at all soon.

Of course, Beau still needed to get back at Veth for shooting her in the butt. 

\----  
Originally, Beau had thought Caleb would be hard to get along with. He was a weak wizard with his nose in his books and secrets hidden in every pocket of his filthy coat. But she managed to quickly warm up to him. She’s not quite sure how it happened but his distaste for the authorities in charge definitely swayed her thoughts on him. Thinking on it, she was probably a little harsh on him at the beginning but he was honest and opened up to her and. And now she’s grateful. She can be the person who enjoys researching with him and Caleb is just as interested in it as she can be.  
It’s strange and sometimes she looks at him and thinks of her little brother and how one day she wants to introduce them to one another. 

The ever changing fae cat is a bonus.  
\----

Caduceus was an interesting but welcome addition to their party. He seemed calm on the surface but it didn’t take long for Beau to realize he was just as lost as they were when they started out. At first, she had worried about letting him tag along, while she had promised to do better, she struggled as did the rest of the Nein. But, Caduceus became a good friend. He was generally always honest and ready with a healing spell at a moment's notice. Cad had his times for making jokes too, despite his often blank demeanor.  
He had defended her too, when they’d been in Tidepeak Tower together. Praised her for being honest and then describing it to the rest of the Nein when they doubted her. She didn’t blame them of course, but it was nice having back up like that.  
\-----

Yasha...was a tricky one. Beau liked Yasha from the moment they met. But it wasn't deep then. Yasha was gorgeous and strong and blunt. Or so she had seemed. The more Beau got to know her, the more Beau liked her.  
Yasha was sweet and a bit of a softie and loyal. She was lost at times but everyone in the Mighty Nein was. The situation with Obann had been a scary one. Beau didn’t know how to deal with that situation other than ‘Save Yasha’. Because what Yasha had been doing wasn’t her fault. And she had wanted to make Obann pay for what he’d done. But Jourrael got that hit in. Which is fine or whatever. She had been controlled by Obann too. 

Growing close to Yasha...was nice. It was comforting and Beau enjoyed her company. A lot. Yasha could be awkward but she was funny and interesting and Beau really liked her. But She wouldn’t do anything unless Yasha made it very obvious she wanted to pursue something. 

And then the letter came and Beau wasn’t fully sure on how to respond.  
\----

Molly. Mollymauk Tealeaf. Beau really liked him. She had been unsure at first, he was happy to point out how she was terrible but didn't mind when people pointed out how he was being terrible. He was funny and ready for a laugh. He thrived on chaos but wasn’t cruel. He was serious at times, in the midst of battle or late night conversations. But if he could make a joke or give someone hope, he was upbeat. Molly made Beau want to do better, she didn’t believe in the cards he had or in the things he said about them but she believed and trusted him. 

And she hated Lucien for wearing his face. The tattoo that sprawled across her neck twinged and she forced her jaw to relax and try to keep a somewhat neutral face. But his words, his smugness, his. . . everything was wrong. It wasn’t the smugness of swindling some bastard who was too big for his boots. It wasn’t words of wisdom that was both nonsensical and useful. Everything about him was wrong. 

And Beau was just glad to have her family around her as they looked down into that icy pit, at the stranger who had their friend’s face.


End file.
